Elektra Natchios (Earth-616)
Real name: Elektra Natchios Nicknames: none known Aliases: none known Status Occupation: assassin Legal status: defected to the United States from Greece Identity: Secret Marital status: Single Group affiliations: the Hand, the Chaste, SHIELD Base of operations: mobile Origin Elektra was born and raised in Greece. She is a mercenary for SHIELD, an assassin, and a dancer. Place of birth: unspecified island in the Aegean Sea Known relatives: Hugo Kostas Natchios (father, deceased), Christina Natchios (mother, deceased), Orestez Natchios (brother), Demetrios Natchios (uncle), Alexia Natchios (aunt) First appearance: Daredevil, Volume 1, #168 History Elektra once defined herself by the men in her life: She was the daughter of a powerful Greek diplomat and the girlfriend of blind American law student Matt Murdock. Her father's assassination, however, left her emotionally shattered, and she withdrew from the world. Her choice led her to Japan, where she attempted to penetrate the secret fraternity of martial artists known as The Chaste. Befriended by the organization's leader, Stick, Elektra honed her fighting skills. However, Stick saw that her hatred of the world was all-consuming and ultimately asked her to leave the Chaste. Determined to prove herself to her mentor, she infiltrated the rival organization known as The Hand . Wise to her plan, the Hand instead tricked Elektra into killing the sensei with whom she had studied before Stick. Elektra continued to serve the Hand thereafter, becoming corrupted by their ways. Eventually, she rebelled against her handlers and fled Japan. For years, Elektra worked as a bounty hunter and assassin for hire. Having undertaken a contract in New York City, she crossed paths with the blind adventurer Daredevil, whom she learned to be Matt Murdock, her former lover and a former student of Stick. Daredevil disapproved of Elektra's chosen profession, but the two still cared deeply for one another. Together, they fought the Hand, until the Kingpin, the most powerful figure in East Coast organized crime, hired Elektra as his chief assassin. In that role, Elektra clashed repeatedly with Daredevil. Finally, she was contracted to kill his best friend and law partner, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson. When Foggy recognized her, Elektra realized she could not carry out the contract and spared his life. Soon after, the psychotic criminal Bullseye determined that the only way to regain his status as the Kingpin's chief assassin was to kill Elektra. Bullseye impaled Elektra on her own sai, and she died in Matt's arms. Unwilling to part with one of its most talented operatives, the Hand attempted to resurrect Elektra and place her fully under their control through a magic ritual. Stone, a member of Stick's order, completed the process, bringing Elektra back to life after Daredevil had purified her spirit through sheer force of will. Now purged of the Hand's corruption, Elektra left Matt's side, determined to find her own place in the world. The Hand, under Gorgon, attacked both Wolverine and Elektra, placing them in their service. Elektra has recently assumed control of the Hand. Characteristics Height: 5' 9" (1.74 m) Weight: 130 lbs (59 kg) Eyes: Blue-Black Hair: Black Powers Powers: Elektra has learned low-level telekinesis and telepathy from the Chaste. Abilities: Elektra knows ninjutsu. She is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast, possessing strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and endurance at the pinnacle of human performance. She is a superb hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. Strength level: normal human limit with heavy training Miscellaneous Equipment: none known Transportation: none known Weapons: Elektra’s primary weapons are her twin sais, long daggers with narrow blades and twin blade guards. She can use them to slash, stab, and throw. She is also proficient with the katana, sansetsukon (three-sectioned staff), and other martial arts weapons. Notes * Character created by: Frank Miller. Appearances in Other Media Films *In the movie Daredevil, Elektra (portrayed by Jennifer Garner) is Daredevil's love interest. Bullseye killed her father, but she blames Daredevil and tracks him down. Before she can kill him, though, she learns the truth and goes after Bullseye instead. Bullseye kills her. *In Elektra (2005), a sequel to Daredevil, Stick resurrects her and trains her in the Way of Kimagure (mastery of time and death). Her rage drives her to leave, and she becomes an assassin. When she is hired to kill a single husband and his daughter, she learns that the Hand is also after them, and she (along with Stick and his group) becomes their protector. The stakes increase when she learns that Abby is a warrior known as the Treasure, foretold as a grave threat to the Hand. Elektra battles Kirigi for Abby's destiny, and when she realizes that Kirigi killed her mother, she finds the strength to defeat him. Finding Abby poisoned by Typhoid Mary (another Hand warrior), Elektra resurrects her. *There have been rumors of a sequel to Elektra or Daredevil. If an Elektra sequel is made, Rob Bowman will likely be director since he directed the first. Bowman said he would do an R-rated sequel, which picks up right where Elektra ended. He also said that the plot may center around what happens to an assassin when killing isn't her life anymore. He claims this is only an idea and not the official plot. Videogames *Elektra appears as a playable character in Electronic Arts' Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects, along with other well-known Marvel characters. In this video game, she fights against Daredevil who has been altered by an imperfect chip and wins, but then she is defeated by the magician Imperfect: The Wink. *Elektra is also a playable character in the Activision RPG Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. She is voiced by Gabrielle Carteris. See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by Related Articles * Daredevil * Typhoid Mary * Bullseye * Kingpin * Stick * Wolverine * Orestez * Abby Miller External Links * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Female Characters Category:Hand members Category:Greek hu:Elektra